Last Night
by Codename-ShadowFox
Summary: After winning the war, Naruto and Sasuke decide to celebrate by hitting the town. After a few drinks everyone calls it quits and seeing as they now lived close by, Naruto offers to walk Hinata home that soon leads to a night of confessions, emotions, and passion. Naru-Hina one-shot Lemon.
1. Love & Lust

**AN - **This _was _supposed to be chapter 2 for Blonde Deviants featuring Hinata and Ino but somehow it went a completely different route so I reworked it into its own little one-shot with just Hinata. I need more practice writing lemons anyway so fuck it right?

**Disclaimer **- **This one-shot is a LEMON!** So you know, be 18 and all that bullshit or don't be. I don't give a damn. Oh and I don't own Naruto. Image owned by Megapingvinka on Deviant Art.

* * *

><p><strong>Last Night<strong>

"Damn... what the hell did I do last night?" Our favorite blonde groaned as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He sat on his bed zoned out until he heard a whimper from his side. _The hell? _He thought to himself as he slowly turned only to see a lump under the covers. _Oh...kay who the hell is that? _

He reached for the covers to pull them off before he heard a small moan of discomfort. _Please Kami, if you like me at all at least let it be a girl. If it ends up being a guy I'll kill myself, saving the world be damned._

It was only then that he noticed a small strand of purplish hair. _Purple? Ok, who do I know with purplish hair? Ok let's start with the most likely... Anko is a good possibility to be honest, Yugao has purple hair but I highly doubt its her... Yorouichi? Nah I haven't seen her since my training trip... Konan? No, no she's dead... Mizore? Hmm no this girl's hair is straight not spiky... hmm purple, purple... wait..._ more of the sun's rays caught on to the hair and he realized something. _That's not purple... it's more of a violet or a dark...blue..._

"Ngh... ow, why am I so sore?" The girl moaned under the covers, a voice that Naruto instantly recognized and paled from. He gulp and quietly slid out from under the covers only just noticing that he was naked, smelly and sticky. _Oh shit... oh shit, oh shit, oh shitty shitty shit shit shit!"_

"Why am I all sticky?" The girl said aloud as she removed the covers from herself and looked down, "And naked?"

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he could no longer deny it, _Yep that's Hinata... Well it was a nice life while it lasted but I'm pretty sure Hiashi will Juken me straight in the heart._

Hinata had her back turned to Naruto the whole time so she never noticed him as she slowly got out of bed and gingerly walked towards the bathroom with a slight limp, groaning all the way to the room.

Naruto was about to breath out in slight relief that she had yet to notice him until he heard a scream and saw the girl run out of the bathroom, they locked eyes and in the span of two seconds Naruto froze against the wall staring at her large snow-white flesh pillows while Hinata instantly grew to a new shade of red and promptly passed out with the slightest drop of blood falling from her nose.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled as he tried to catch her but failed and she fell with a thump making him flinch a little, "Ouch." He gulped and pulled off the covers from the bed and wrapped them around Hinata to conserve her modesty while he quickly put on some boxers and a tank top.

Naruto sat on his bed waiting patiently while he tried to remember what happened last night that led to this... awkward morning. A few minutes later he heard a groan and looked over at Hinata who was rubbing her head.

"Oww..." She moaned before looking around at the unfamiliar room and her eyes fell upon her not-so-secret crush causing her turn bright red again.

"Hinata before you pass out again, do you remember anything from last night? Last thing I remember was heading home after... wait a second..." He paused as his eyes went wide in remembrance, "THE WAR! Holy shit we won the war! That must have been what we were celebrating!" He exclaimed while pacing around his room trying to remember the rest of the night.

"Let's see... we got back to the leaf around seven pm... we had a village wide party... there was plenty of booze, that much was clear... then I finally convinced..." His eyes went wide once again, "Sasuke... I had finally convinced Sasuke that he would never be able to restart the Uchiha clan if he never took an interest in girls." Naruto mumbled to himself while Hinata paid close attention seeing as she too wished to have the blank in her memory from last night filled, while still holding a massive blush as she could see Naruto's muscular body under the tight tank top and the noticeable bulge in his boxers.

"So next... me and Sasuke went around partying seeing as he was on probation for his past crimes but due to his help against Madara and Obito he got a little leeway, and I think that's when-" He gasped and so did Hinata.

"Th-That's when we met up with you and S-Sasuke w-wasn't it N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked through her slight stuttering.

Naruto looked at her and nodded, "Yeah we met up with you, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Karin who all pretty much swarmed him instantly. Well except for you and Tenten of course." He recalled with a slight laugh.

Hinata nodded with a slight giggle, "I th-think we all went to a b-bar after that and t-told stories about the w-war."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah, I never knew that Sasuke helped Itachi stop Kabutomaru."

"Kabutomaru?" Hinata asked with slight confusion.

"Oh uh that's what we nicknamed Kabuto after he fused himself with some of Orochimaru's cells. It was really creepy." Naruto said with a slight look of disgust before returning to his earlier thoughts. "I think around eleven Sasuke left with Ino and I offered to walk to walk you home since you lived on the other side of the village..." Naruto said as he focused to trying to remember what happened afterwards, as did Hinata.

_**Flashback**_

Naruto watched as Sasuke took off with Ino with a smile, _Hehe... looks like Ino won after all. _He thought before stretching, "Hic... I think I'll head home too... it's getting late." Naruto said before turning to Hinata who still looked drunk off of the one cup of saké she had an hour ago.

"Man Hinata... you can't hold your sake huh? Come on, I'll walk you home since we go the same way... hic." He said while extending his hand out to the shy girl who blushed slightly more from his offer than the alcohol.

"Umm... th-thank you Na...Naruto-kun." Hinata managed to say before taking his offered hand.

"H-Hey... wha... what about me? Your teammate?" Sakura grumbled out, still peeved that she lost out to Ino.

"You'll be fine, if some guy tries some'in just punchem... one should be enough to... hic... knock em out... or killem." Naruto said while guiding a blushing Hinata out by her hand. As they left the bar people could still be seen partying in the streets, those that recognized Naruto would cheer him on as one of the world's saviours.

Naruto grinned as he led Hinata along, "It's g-great isn't it Hinata? Jiraiya's dream has... hic... come true. We achieved peace, through everyone working together." He said, slowly regaining his higher mental functions. Normally he would burn through the effects of alcohol, poisons, or anything else due to the Kyuubi but seeing as Kurama was asleep, his healing factor was on the back-burner.

Hinata nodded with a smile on your face, "Th-The world is finally able to s-see you for you. I'm h-happy for you Naruto-kun." She said, her face flushed from both the alcohol and their close proximity.

Naruto had an easy smile on his face as they walked through one of Konoha's many parks to get to the other edge of Konoha where the clan compounds were. He looked up to see a bright full moon in the starless night. "It's beautiful."

"H-Huh?" His sudden voice shocked Hinata out of the small fantasy that played in her head.

Naruto lifted a shaky finger towards the sky, "The moon... it's really bright tonight." He turned towards the girl and stared for a few moments, not realising what he was doing due to his inebriated state.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably as her blush rose due to his intense gaze at her, "Wh-What is it Na-Naruto-kun?" She looked away to the side but snuck glances at him occasionally.

Naruto seemed to have recovered from his haze as he grinned at the shy girl, "Sorry it's just your eyes reminded me of the moon... they're really pretty."

Hinata was caught off guard by his compliment but before she was able to say anything he turned back around, "Well let's get you home!" Naruto shouted before taking a step and tripping over his own foot. "Oww..." He groaned as he rubbed his face.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in concern as she kneeled down and checked on the blonde, "Are you ok?"

Naruto gave his silly grin once more and nodded, "Yeah I'm fine... I really shouldn't have chugged that last bottle though." He laughed once more before shakily standing up with her help.

"Y-Your house is closer N-Naruto-kun... maybe we should drop you off first." Hinata said as she walked out of the park and started passing the newly build homes after Pein's attack.

"N-Nonsence... what kinda guy would I be if I let a pretty girl like you walk around alone in the middle of the night, hmm? A crappy one that's what." He protested, but still allowed her to lead the way as she helped him walk.

Hinata followed the road that she knew led to his new home as they stumbled along. "N-Naruto-kun... did you mean what you said?"

"Hm? What did I say?" Naruto asked as he looked at her.

"Th-That you think..." She looked down as her voice softened, "I'm pretty."

Naruto nodded slowly, "Course, anyone can see that you're gorgeous, and with you it's not just the looks but... you're smart and strong... and really nice too! I think that's what I like about you the most." He was able to control his drunken swagger and speech long enough to answer her.

Hinata had a bright smile that she tried to hide by looking away but squeaked out a thanks and they continued walking until they were outside of his home. "Huh? Hinata what are we doing at my place? I thought we were going to your house."

"I-I tought it would be better if we got you home first, I don't really feel the alcohol effecting me anyone so I'll be fine." Hinata explained.

"Huh..." While Naruto was still a bit wobbly he had mostly regained his cognitive skills, at least to the point that he didn't need Hinata's help to walk. "Well do you want to come in? I'm going to make myself some tea to sober myself up, want to join me?" He asked as he fished around his pockets for his keys.

Naruto's new home was a newly built two-story house that was given to him by the city in thanks for saving them from Pein and more recently Madara. He finally found the right key and opened the door, "After you." Hinata hadn't agreed so he guessed it was just one of her silent answers.

Hinata had never been inside of Naruto's home or even his old apartment. She tentatively walked in as a small amount of excitement rose inside of her. _I'm inside of Naruto-kun's home!_

Naruto led her to his couch in the dark room as he turned on his dimming light just enough to be able to see but not hurt him due to the brightness. "Sit tight, I'll go get that tea."

Hinata sat down on the comfortable couch with her hands on her lap. _I-I'm alone with Naruto-kun... in his home... maybe I should finally ask him for his answer. _She kept debating to herself on whether or not to bring up the subject of her confession but was brought out of her musings when Naruto sat down next to her, close enough that they were practically touching.

"So Hinata... tell me about yourself. We've been friends for years but I don't really know all that much about you." Naruto said as he got comfortable on the expensive couch that came with the house.

"W-Well there isn't really much to tell. You already know that Neji is my cousin but I also have a little sister named Hanabi. My favorite color is lavender, I like cinnamon buns and..." Just as she was about to say that she loved him the kettle started to whistle and Naruto ran over to take it off the stove. Hinata sighed at her misfortune and figured that she wouldn't be able to ask him tonight either. She would probably just drink her tea, talk a bit, go home unhappy, and cry herself to sleep in frustration. _Like always..._

A few minutes later Naruto returned with a tray holding a teapot and two cups. He poured hers first and then his own. Naruto look a long sip and sighed, "Ah. Much better."

Hinata had taken her own cup and sipped at it, she wanted to finish it as quickly as possible so she could just go home and end this night. While his compliments earlier made her happy, she knew he didn't see her the way she saw him. _Or else it wouldn't have taken this long for him to give me an answer... even a 'hey let's just be friends' would be appreciated at this point, at least then I could give up hope and not be strung along. _

The Hyuuga heiress had sometimes seen him flirting with girls, usually leaving with them. While it hurt to see that, she knew she didn't have any claim over him so it wasn't like she could get mad. She quickly rid herself of her depressing thoughts as she could feel her eyes watering, she couldn't let Naruto see her crying.

"Hinata?"

_I just had to jinx it. _Hinata thought as she quickly wiped her eyes with her coat's sleeve and set down her cup. "Th-Thank you for the tea Naruto-kun but... I think I should go home now." She said but before she could turn and leave he grabbed her wrist freezing her in place.

"Hinata... I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Hinata turned around, confusion showing all over her face.

"Please sit down." Naruto asked, and she hesitantly complied. He took a deep breath and exhaled it, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to answer you Hinata. I kept using the excuse that the war was going on and I didn't have time for it. I kept feeding myself excuse after excuse, to avoid having to deal with it but truthfully I've just been scared."

Hinata was still confused, before she realised what he meant but he continued before she could speak up, "I was afraid Hinata. I've never had someone tell me that they loved me, let alone show it... when I thought Pein killed you, I felt myself die inside and all I wanted to do was to destroy him for taking you away. After the fight I realised that I used Kyuubi's chakra, not to fight Pein to save the village but out of revenge for killing you." He set his cup down and looked down at the floor, his golden locks shadowing his face.

"I was afraid Hinata. In that one moment where you were killed, I had abandoned all that I had believed in and was ready to use everything I had to kill Pein in revenge. I was willing to forget everything Jiraiya taught me, in the name of vengeance. For you. For the only person who ever said they loved me, only to be killed in front of me five minutes later." He continued in a low tone.

"N-Naruto" Hinata whispered in concern but he didn't hear her.

"When I found out that Nagato revived everyone I was so relieved to see you alive again but... I knew that I couldn't return your feelings. I played it off as not remembering anything due to blacking out from using Kyuubi's chakra but that was a lie. I pretended not to remember, and hoped that you wouldn't bring it up again so I could take the coward's way out. I had realised just how powerful love was and that small amount you made me feel for you when you confessed was enough to make me lose control over myself." Naruto ran his hand through his hair as he took a breath.

"When the war started to kick off I had used the excuse that my one night stands were just that. Stress relievers that had no emotional ties thus I couldn't feel the pain of loss when they left the following morning. You... you traumatized me Hinata. Having the only living person who ever said they loved you be struck down minutes later fucked me up bad. I never wanted to feel that pain again, that rage again, the complete and utter helplessness I felt when I saw Pein kill you. I knew that if I had responded to your confession and something happened to you, there wouldn't be a do-over, Nagato wouldn't be there to revive you again and I would be stuck with that pain forever."

Throughout his whole speech Hinata had tears falling as she felt she already knew the answer to her confession. _No, no, no, NO! P-Please don't say it Naruto... please don't reject me! I'll take it back, I'd rather you pretend to not know that I love you than to have you reject me..._

"The war gave me some relief in the form of time. I was able to leave the village to train how to use the Kyuubi's chakra, but the whole time all I could think about was you. Before long I started piecing everything together... why you would blush and stutter around me, why you always looked out for me, why you made that riceball in the shape of my face. " He chuckled at the memory but grew quiet. "Why you would face down Pein for me when everyone else stood by watching... you ran down without a second thought and tried your damnedest to save me, even knowing you would die against someone like him you still tried your best to free me from his rods. When I saw you being attacked by those Zetsu clones, all I could think about was losing you, and the very thought of that scared me more than anything ever before."

Hinata was surprised when Naruto grabbed her hand once more and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Then when Neji died to protect us, I fell into despair, but then you-" He looked down at their hands, "reminded me of everything that I fought for. You brought me back from the doubt that was taking over me and reminded me of who I am. You always stood by my side, silently cheering me on, picking me up when I needed help, giving me that push that allowed me to overcome unimaginable odds. It's thanks to you, staying by my side that we won. My determination to not let Neji's sacrifice be in vain, my drive to keep you and the world safe... that's what allowed me to continue that fight." Naruto looked up and gazed into her eyes. "It was you... it's always been you."

Hinata was wide-eyed as she took in everything he said. "N-Naru- mmm" She was silenced by the full kiss on her lips, only momentarily stunned before she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it with just as much passion. _Naruto-kun is kissing me... is this a dream?_

Naruto nipped at her bottom lip silently asking for permission when her lips parted slightly he took the invitation and slid his tongue in to meet with hers. _If this is a dream, please don't let me wake up. _Hinata thought as she awkwardly followed Naruto's lead and pulled herself closer to him to feel more of him. When they broke apart a minute later, panting for breath Naruto turned to her once more as he laid a hand on her cheek.

"Hinata." He gulped slightly as he stared into her eyes, "I've tried denying it, forgetting it, suppressing it, even trying to get rid of it, but I can't do it any longer. I'm in love with you Hinata. I can't keep lying to myself any longer... I have to admit it, I love you. Plain and simple."

Hinata had her hands covering her mouth as she felt tears fall from her eyes. _Naruto loves me? He really loves me back? _A smile slowly grew under her hands before she leapt at him and buried her face in his chest as she started to cry in joy. "Th-Thank you... thank you for telling me Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he patted Hinata on her head gently before stroking her hair lightly, "No Hinata... thank you. For loving someone like me..."

Hinata responded by hugging him even tighter as she buried her head even deeper into his toned chest. "Ever since the day you saved me from those bullies ten years ago, I've had a crush on you. That crush grew as we joined the academy and I watched as no matter what happened, you never gave up. I grew to love you not only for what you stood for but for who you are, I was able to see all of your flaws and even then it only endeared me to you further. For a while I wanted to be just like you, but later I didn't want to be you, I wanted to be with you. I wanted to stand next to you and be by your side always. I love you Naruto, I love you so much!" This time it was Hinata to initiated the kiss as she melted into the pleasure of finally being with the one she loves.

The deep kiss quickly grew even more heated as they started roaming each other's bodies, Hinata moaning in pleasure as she felt him grab her ass, while she slipped her hands under his jacket and felt his firms abs and chest.

Naruto stood up keeping them both connected as he carried her up the stairs with the trained precision of a ninja of his caliber. Hinata had her legs wrapped around Naruto as he carried her up the stairs while they continued making out, they shifted slightly as she felt Naruto open his door and few seconds later she was laying on his bed.

"Hinata... are you sure about this?" Naruto asked as he watched the girl squirm under his lust filled gaze, but he held himself back. Hinata looked up at her love and bit her lip with both nervousness and excitement as she could see the want in his eyes. She didn't even give her mind a chance to debate against it before nodding and moved her hand to unzip her jacket.

Naruto smiled and quickly unzipped his own jacket before throwing off his fishnet-chainmail shirt, leaving his chest completely exposed, smiling as he felt Hinata's eyes roam his body hungrily. He had an athletic build with a perfectly toned six-pack built for speed over power.

Naruto crawled over to Hinata on the bed and started placing kisses along her neck, causing her to moan in appreciation, while his hand guided hers and helped her slide the zipper to her jacket down.

Naruto parted the bulky jacket and cupped one of her breasts, kneading it gently as he continued to trail kisses along her neck and back up to meet her lips in a searing kiss. Naruto felt her squirm under him as she rubbed her thighs together to try to placate the growing ache in her core. He knew what she needed but it was far too early for that, he had only just begun.

Naruto stopped rubbing her breast much to her silent disappointment, instead using his hand to slide under her shirt and roam her firm stomach while his other arm was keeping him propped up.

Hinata meanwhile had both of her hands entrenched in his hair as she tried to pull him into a deeper kiss. Against her wishes she broke the kiss to breath in some much-needed air, "N-Naruto... It's hot... I f-feel so hot."

"Let me help you with that then." Naruto whispered huskily into her ear before sitting up and used both hands to slide her undershirt up, caressing her lithe body as they traveled up her frame before taking the garment off once and for all. Hinata was left in her white chest bindings which she tried to instinctively cover up making Naruto smile. "Don't worry Hina-chan, I'll help cool you down."

Naruto leaned down and to Hinata's surprise he licked her stomach, while blowing out cold air. Hinata closed her eyes, she had never felt anything like this before but it felt amazing to her. She bunched her hands in his hair once more out of instinct, "Y-Yes... k-keep going Naruto-kun... p-please cool me down." He continued licking at her stomach while using small amounts of wind chakra to cool her down, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

For Hinata it was having the opposite effect as she could feel her rapidly growing heat fight against his efforts, the ache between her legs becoming more prominent with each passing moment. She didn't even notice when one of her own hands left Naruto's hair to instead begin massaging her breasts to increase her pleasure.

Naruto noticed what she was doing and smirked slightly, stopping his licks as he rose up slightly. He concentrated a tiny wind blade into the tip of his finger and cut clean through her bindings without harming her. He didn't waste any time to discard her wrapping, only taking a few moments to admire her voluptuous mounds before diving in and taking one of her light pink nipples into his mouth causing Hinata to let out a gutteral moan in pleasure while using his hand to stroke her other breast. They were silky smooth, firm, perfectly round, and a lot larger than he originally thought. With the chest bindings gone Naruto was able to her glorious bust unhindered and had to wonder how she was ever able to hide them under that jacket of hers, even with chest bindings.

"Mmm, th-that feels g-good Naruto! AH!" Hinata moaned as he switched to the other breast as he licked, sucked, and nibbled on her sensitive nipple while pinching the other one. "I-I can't take m-much more of this Naru... you-you're driving me crazy... I feel so hot... ahh... yes! Mmm!"

Naruto could feel her grinding herself on his knee and decided to finally help her with that problem, sliding the hand he had on her breast down her toned stomach and into her pants where he teased her lips making Hinata twitch from the unexpected pleasure. "Sorry love, did I surprise you?" He asked with that foxy grin that always made her wet.

"AH d-don't tease N-Naruto! K-Keep going!" The bluenette demanded, shivering in pleasure are he rubbed and pressed on her clit. "AH-AHHHH NA-NA- I-I- C-CUUUUMING!" She screamed her released all over his hand and Naruto raised an amused eyebrow when he withdrew his now sopping wet hand.

"Hina... I didn't know you were a squirter. That's kinda hot." Naruto said as he licked her juices off his hand while she watched in a dazed state. He licked his lips and he finished licking one finger clean "Mmm, you taste sweet Hinata... want a taste?"

In her lust addled mind she didn't even think twice about taking the offered fingers in her mouth and licking them clean. In the few times she had masturbated not once did she ever think of tasting herself, she thought it was dirty but now she had to admit it did taste a little sweet.

When Naruto pulled his fingers away he was quick to slid her pants and underwear off in one sweep. "Sorry Hinata but since you finished off what was on my fingers, I'm going to have to drink it from the source!" Hinata gasped at the new sensations traveling through her. _Naruto-kun's tongue is inside of me... sliding around, licking, sucking... it feels so good..._

Hinata's beautiful thighs wrapped tightly around his neck so that he couldn't leave before finishing the job. Naruto grinned at just how quickly Hinata had fully committed to the act so he added two fingers as a reward. The lavender princess started grinding herself against his face trying to get him in deeper, she was almost there, she could feel it. "OH- K-KAMI, NARUTO I'm almost there! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop, don't stAAAAAAAAH"

Naruto happily lapped up the juices overflowing out of her, taking time to lick the excess off his face and her thighs. While he wanted Hinata's first time to be all about her, he was quickly becoming aware of his straining pants. It was actually starting to hurt a little... damn zippers.

"Hinata..." He said in a slightly panting voice. She slowly opened her eyes, slowly coming down from her high and regarded him with a questioning look. "Yes... Naruto-kun?"

"Uh..." He scratched the back of his head. _Does Hinata even know what a blowjob is? Somehow I doubt it... maybe she'll understand what I'm trying to ask without saying it... _"Well you see..."

Hinata looked down and blushed slightly when she easily spotted the noticable bulge in his pants. "I-I see... I belive it's my turn then... Naruto-kun." In his surprised he allowed himself to be laid down on the bed as Hinata undid his pants and slid them off. "I- I heard from I-Ino that boy's like _it _being licked and s-sucked."

Naruto noticed her nervous look when she slid off his boxers and just stared at his dick. Sure he was above average at seven and a half inches but it wasn't that amazing. "Uh, if you're uncomfortable with it then you don't have to Hina." He offered but she shook her head.

"N-No I... I want to do this. I want Naruto-kun to feel good too. I d-don't know the proper way of doing this kind of thing but I-I'll practice! I'll practice lots and lots on Naruto-kun!" She said as if this was a training session for a new jutsu. Frankly he was surprised and a little amused at her enthusiasm but he welcomed the 'lots and lots' part.

Naruto nodded with a smile "Go at your own pace Hina, experiment a little, we're exploring each other... I'm going to be learning about your body and you about mine."

Hinata looked up with a shy smile and nodded "Ok h-here I go..." She leaned down and gave the head a tentative lick drawing a hiss and shiver from Naruto.

_Damn, her shy tongue feels like it's teasing me! Those tiny licks that I've seen her use when she licks the icing off of her cinnamon rolls... Kami... I can't take it! Girls with more experience haven't brought me to the brink this quickly before! _"Oh shit, shit,"

Hinata stopped and locked up with a distressed look "S-Sorry did I do something wrong?" Naruto was thankful for the slight reprieve as it let him calm himself down. "N-No nothing wrong... it's just that you almost made me cum... you're really good at this Hinata."

Hinata gained a bashful look as she looked down at his member that she had been stroking. At first she didn't want in on Ino's conversations about boys but soon she had started imagining doing those very acts with Naruto and now she was testing out all her fantasies to great effect.

"I s-see... I'm glad, Naruto-kun made me feel really good so I... wanted Naruto-kun to feel good too." She continued stroking him and bent down one more until she was at eye level with his dick, inspecting it as if trying to figure something out. "N-Naruto-kun."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked as he mentally willed himself to stall his release. Gritting his teeth when he felt her lick from the base of his shaft all the way up to the slit and back down again.

She sent him a glance, making eye contact as she nodded her head to her mental conversation. "I-I want to try something. I'm not sure how much I'll be able to fit since it's bigger than a banana but I want to try!" Hinata said suddenly.

"What? Banana? Is that the safety word or something?" Naruto asked in confusion only to receive his answer in the form of her taking him into her mouth for the first time and slowly sliding him down her throat.

"HO-HOLY SHIT!" He's only experienced this one other time and while that time it felt amazing it doesn't even compare to what he's feeling now. "Goddamn Hinata where the hell did you learn to do this?"

She carefully pulled him out of her throat and looked up at him with a smile, trace amounts of saliva all over her cheeks and chin. "Ino said that s-some girls could fit them down their throats... I-I practiced it one night with a banana while thinking about you. It was hard at first but when I started imagining that it was Naruto-kun's it slid in much easier..." Hinata answered with an embarrassed blush.

Naruto was trying to catch his breath while he looked down at his cock which was completely covered in her saliva "Well fuck... just keep doing what you're doing Hinata, it feels amazing."

With a determined nod she took him in her mouth one more, this time bobbing up and down, occasionally sucking on the head like a lollipop while stroking him with both hands. It only took a few minutes before Naruto lost out to the pleasure and grabbed a hold of her head as he came in her mouth with grunt, shutting his eyes tightly as he came harder than he has in a long while.

Hinata licked the head, making sure to get all of his cream off before letting him go with a pop. Naruto watched as she swirled his cum around, tasting it and making humming noises as if she was trying to figure out it's taste. "It's a little salty but it's Naruto-kun's so... I like it." She said with a cheery smile after swallowing the load that almost made him rock-hard once again.

Naruto chuckled "You know, you're really unintentionally sexy..." He commented, drawing a confused look from her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, tilted her head slightly in a cute way. Naruto just waved her off with a smiled and brought her back down to the bed. He gazed into her eyes that shined brightly in the moonlight.

"I wasn't lying you know, I think your eyes are beautiful... even with the slight phobia of the moon I gained that's to the infinite Tsukuyomi plan." Hinata giggled at his slight joke but settled down into a loving gaze as she closed her eyes and gladly received his kiss. This one full of love rather than lust.

When they finally parted Naruto's face asked the silent question and she nodded her consent. He grabbed a hold of his one again hard member and guided it towards her entrance, coating it in her juices that have been leaking out since they started.

"Ready?" He asked, noticing her nervous yet determined look. She gave him a loving smile and wrapped her arms and legs around him, ready to be united as one with the love of her life. "Oh, quick question, what's today?"

Hinata looked confused for a moment before concentrating, completely missing Naruto readying himself. "Isn't it TuesdAAAAAY! Ah, ah... that stung a little, not as much as I thought it would though."

Naruto smiled, content in staying still as she adjusted around him. He was able to bury himself all the way in one go pretty easily. "That my dear is what you call a distraction. You were nervous and if you would have tensed up then it would have hurt more, so I took your mind off of it for a moment." He explained with a grin.

Hinata closed her eyes and hugged him to her tightly, her erect nipples poking at his ripped body. "Thank you for being so considerate Naruto-kun." She whispered into his ear as she slowly moved back and forth in a slow but steady pace.

Naruto flipped them so that she was on top and told her to do what felt right and he would follow her. Hinata was first embarrassed by the position but soon got into it as she started riding him while holding on to his broad shoulders for stability while he played with her breasts.

Normally Naruto would go straight for the throat and just pound away fast and hard until the girl went hoarse from crying out in pleasure but this time it was different. Naruto wasn't after a quick fuck, he wanted to make love to Hinata... to make her his, mind-body and soul.

Hinata had set a steady pace and Naruto was easily able to match it, both enjoying the feeling of being united. They continued on like this for a good while before Hinata started getting restless and sped up her motions, Naruto getting the message grabbed on to her amazing hips and started thrusting into her.

"AH YES, YES, YES JUST LIKE THAT NARUTO!" Hinata moaned as Naruto used a bit of chakra to boost his speeds into superhuman. His experience being the only think that kept him from exploding inside of her tight, no longer virgin pussy.

"Fuck, Hina, you're so tight!" Naruto grunted out as he slammed himself into her at blistering speeds, both now trying to reach their peaks. Hinata soon moaned her released while Naruto buried himself deep enough to enter her womb before the pressure became too much and he exploded inside of her, flooding her womb while her pussy milked him for all he was worth.

Hinata collapsed in exhaustion on top of Naruto, breathing just as heavily as he was. They were both drenched in sweat but it did nothing to cool down their overheating bodies. "Nah... Naruto..." Naruto gazed down at his lover and saw the goofy smile on her tired face. "That was... amazing."

Naruto smiled as he rested his head on the pillow. "Yes it was Hina, yes it was." While he was ready and able for more, Hinata had already fallen asleep with a content smile on her face. "Well it was her first time I guess."

He didn't even bother pulling out as he threw the blanket over their bodies and followed his lover's example and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

_**Present**_

"Wow." Naruto said as he remembered everything they did clearly now while Hinata had a similar expression on her face with a rosy blush to go along with it.

"I g-guess this is it... I-I'll be out of your hair in a minute." Hinata said as she reached down to pick up her pants and underwear.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her in confusion "Where you going?"

Hinata gave him a sad look "Isn't think what usually happens? You meet a girl, bring her home and then they leave in the morning? I've seen it a few times." She said while putting on her shirt.

"Woah woah woah!" Naruto grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "Did you think I said those things last night just to get into your pants? Hinata I wasn't joking around... I really do love you. We had an amazing night together and I want more of them with the girl who I've fallen for." He said with the same conviction that had endeared him to her in the first place all those years ago.

"N-Naruto..." She whispered with a sliver of hope burning deeply in her heart.

"I guess what I'm asking you is... will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto said with a cheesy smile at the oddness of asking her out after they had sex.

Hinata's eyes lit up with joy as small tears built up in the corners as she nodded happily and hugged him tightly. "Of course Naruto-kun, of course I'll be your girlfriend!" She practically shouted in excitement.

Naruto caught her and laughed before the two shared their first kiss as a couple, only for a thought to occur to him. "Uh hey Hinata... was yesterday a safe day for you?"

Hinata blinked at the odd question only to realize the same thing a few seconds later. "N-No?"

"I forgot to use a condom..." Naruto said with a slightly panicked look.

"Aww shit." Hinata openly cursed for the first time in her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - <strong>Aww shit indeed Hinata. Well that was my one-shot, hope you enjoyed it! Maybe I'll write up a continuation since I left that option open but we'll see where my inspiration guides me like it did today.

**_~Shadowfox_**


	2. Epilogue

**AN - **Hello everyone, I'd like to first apologize for being gone for so long but due to an accident I was unable to type extensively for quite some time, my hand is finally starting to get better and not cramp up after ten minutes so I thought I would type out something short that I've been wanting to do for some time ever since I read the Naruto ending. I know its short and probably not up to standard but hopefully within a month or so I'll be back to putting out some quality stuff!

**Last Night: Epilogue**

"Keep pushing Hinata, I can see the head."

"I'M TRYING!"

"Push and breathe honey, push and breathe!"

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"S-Sorry-"

"A Few more Hinata!"

Naruto stood there in silent awe, ignoring the crippling pain in his hand as his beautiful wife gave birth to their son. While it may have only been several months since their night together it felt like an eternity of ups and downs.

The first few months weren't too bad, He and Hinata had begun dating and as soon as they found out she was pregnant he instantly went to Hiashi and asked for her hand in marriage. He could have done without almost being impaled by the man's sword but that's neither here nor there.

The pregnancy actually wasn't too bad, Hinata had him running around the village whenever her cravings acted up but that's what shadow clones were for. As for mood swings well... it seemed as though she had two throughout the pregnancy, normal kind and cheerful Hinata or evil psychotic 'I'll kill you' Hinata. She resembled the other Hinata from the Limited-Tsukuyomi world so it made Naruto wonder if those other 'them' were actually alternate personalities of them.

They had also found out strangely enough that Ino was also pregnant, turns out he wasn't the only one to forget to put on a condom... he was happy for Sasuke though, while at first the last Uchiha had a small mental breakdown (Who would have thought he could loose his cool that quickly?) Naruto being the amazing best-friend that he was decided that he and Sasuke would get through this being new dads thing together and share their fuck ups so the other would know what not to do.

After getting used to the idea it seemed that Sasuke had actually welcomed the idea of restarting the Uchiha clan, he and Ino don't seem to be the best match but he hasn't disappeared into the night again so that's something, right?

Hinata was still under watch when Ino had given birth to her daughter Inori two days ago but had given Naruto permission to go help calm Sasuke down as they could hear his pacing all the way to their room.

Speaking of the room, Naruto was eternally grateful that Hiashi paid for Hinata to have her own private room with some of the Hyuuga med-nin subbing since the normal hospital staff had been worked to the bone the last few weeks because of the sudden influx of births due to much drunken partying after the war ended.

His mind was brought back to the real word as he felt the bones in his hand shatter "AH SHIT!"

The soft cries of his son however drove all thoughts of pain out of his mind while Kurama did his best to fix the damage. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki, its a boy." He heard the med-nin say as he held the crying blonde boy in a blanket, passing him to Hinata who had thankfully release his hand so his bones could snap back into place.

Looking at his tired, sweaty and disheveled wife holding his son made it all worth it, his childhood, being hunted, the war, the Hyuuga family sword, the... pregnancy. It was all worth it for this moment in Naruto's mind as he watched his wife holding their newborn son.

"Uzumaki-sama, have you and Lady Hinata decided on a name yet?" The head med-nin asked him.

Naruto smiled down at Hinata who could only return a tired but relieve smile back "Yeah..." Looking down at his son he couldn't help but feel honored that Kurama had also pledged to watch over his 'kit' as he put it and gave him his blessing along with the family whisker marks. "We were going to name him Menma but I think I'd like to name him Bolt instead after Neji and my Father, two people that sacrificed themselves so that Hinata and I could be here for this moment. What do you think, love?"

Hinata held her son a little tighter "I think its a wonderful idea Naruto, I-I'm sure" She began tearing up slightly "I'm sure Neji would have been honored to have our son named after him."

Naruto grinned widely as well, in an attempt to hide his own tears "Then its decided! He will be Bolt Uzumaki!"

The med-nin also smiled slightly "I'm sure Lord Neji would be most honored." With that the doctor left to take care of the formal stuff while the few nurses in the room also left to give the young couple some time alone.

"You know Naruto-" Hinata smiled as Bolt seemed to had finally tired himself out and fell asleep "It would have been Neji's birthday tomorrow, July 3rd."

Naruto blinked and looked over at the clock on the wall. "Hinata," He began, pointing at the clock "It is July 3rd."

He was right Hinata noticed as she looked at the clock on the wall that read 12:07. "I see..." She trailed off happily, she was sure that it was a sign that Neji was watching over them and her son.

Leaning over he kissed his wife gently as he sat down next to the bed "Get some rest Hinata I'm sure you're tired."

"I think I'd rather go through another war before another pregnancy first." She joked getting a few chuckles from Naruto. She held out her hands so that Naruto could hold his son and laid her head down on the pillow, falling asleep only moments later.

Naruto smiled as he looked down at his son "Don't worry about mom, kiddo, she's strong - always had been." His smile widened into a grin as his mind raced through all kinds of thoughts "This is great, sure you're a baby now but soon you'll be walking and then crawling up walls and before we know it you'll be tossing around S-rank jutsu like they're going out of style."

"I hope not, one idiotic super-powered blond is quite enough."

Turning he grinned seeing his brother in all but blood... well given how their last fight ended maybe even that isn't a factor anymore. "Hey Sasuke! Look, its my son!"

"Yeah, I see him Naruto, calm down." Sasuke grunted "The others are still outside but the doctor let me in, Hinata's family should be arriving soon so I thought I'd come in and talk to you in private for a while."

"Sure, what's on your mind buddy?"

With a sigh Sasuke sat down on the other empty chair "So its really happening huh?" Looking over at the son of the only person he could truly call a friend "Looks like we're both on our way to restoring our clans. At least your wife is nice and quite, Ino can be annoyingly loud."

"You don't seem to hate it too much though?"

"She's grown on me."

"Huh."

"Yeah..."

"..."

"..."

"Good talk bro." Naruto deadpanned.

"Shut up." Sasuke responded with a glare.

Naruto grinned "There's the Sasuke I know and love."

Sasuke's scowl deepened "Whatever."

"So how's your daughter?"

"If she's not sleeping, she's crying... or eating... or both."

"Well that's our life now, better get used to it."

"I think I preferred fighting primordial beasts and alien goddesses." Sasuke said as he slumped into his chair. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a father."

"Well aside from your anti-socialness, callousness, dickishness, complete disregard for the feelings of others and your tendency to go bat-shit crazy every once in a while, I couldn't possibly see why you would think that."

"You're not helping, _asshole._"

Naruto just grinned "Of course I am, I simply pointing out the things you need to work on so that you don't end up becoming your cold uncaring father." His face turned serious as he neared the end of his sentence. "Sasuke, you're my best-friend a brother even, but that doesn't mean I'm blind to all of your faults. That's why I proposed we help each other out through this so that we can be the fathers that we never had."

Sasuke sat there, silent as he contemplated Naruto's words. An idiot he may be but he always had a way with words and having people listen to them. "You're right." He finally spoke. "I guess I'm just scared that I won't be a good father for my daughter. I was actually planning on leaving... letting Ino raise her so that I'm not around to fuck it up."

"Sasuke, you'll be fine." Naruto began. "We'll be helping each other out and don't forget that we have our wives to stop us from truly fucking up, because let me tell you that I doubt I would be able to raise Bolt by myself but with Hinata there... I might just be able to."

"Something tells me that you'll just be spamming shadow clones to do it for you."

Naruto paused as if he just realized something "Sasuke... do you know the shadow clone jutsu?"

Sasuke blinked, caught off-guard by the question. "Yeah, I've seen you do it enough times to know every little detail about it."

"Then I think we may just survive this after all! You see shadow clones don't share fatigue with you but its also the other way around, they don't get tired when created, they always start fresh. So when we're tired, poof, let the shadow clone take over for a while and we can get some rest."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I never even..." Slowly a smile crept across his face "You know, for an idiot you're not entirely useless."

"And for an inconsiderate dick-bag... you're alright." Naruto's grin kept out any real bite from his words as the two fathers simply sat there in a peaceful silence.

"I think you're right Naruto."

"About what?"

"We'll be fine, we have people to back us up and our children depending on us. Its just like any of our other missions, we'll just dive straight in and deal with things as they come."

Naruto held out his fist "Sounds like a plan Sasuke."

The Uchiha snorted as he tapped his fist against the blonde's. "Not much of one but it will have to do."

With their final reconciliation the two heroes of the fourth war helped moved their world forward towards a brighter future for their children.


End file.
